The Light Of Two Worlds
by knightraven4life
Summary: Jade are friends are infamously known throughout Hollywood Arts for wrecking havoc...well mostly her. But what happens when a certain brunette of a whole other social class catches her eye? Will the two find love in each other outside of their clique? Will Jade be able to keep her dark past a secret? or will it come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jade was walking down the hallway with Beck and Andre before she collided into another person. Luckily for her she kept her balance. However, the same couldn't be said for the other person as they fell to the floor with a nice thud. Jade looked down and saw it was a girl with beautiful brunette hair. Unfortunately she couldn't see the girl's face because it was covered by her hair. She quickly knelt down to the girl's level.

"Oh snap my bad I didn't see you there" Jade said, helping the girl up.

"Oh its cool don't-" the girl began before looking into Jade's eyes. At that moment it was like time had slowed and both girls seemed to be entranced with each other. "Um wow I mean I'm okay" She finished, still fully entranced.

"Magnifico..." Jade muttered in Spanish. She blinked a couple times at what she just said. Did I say that out loud? The other girl raised her eyebrows at her.

"Tu hablas espanol?" She asked in Spanish.

"Sì señorita. But only a little bit" Jade chuckled, causing the other girl to laugh. They stared at each other for a moment before the other girl finally cleared her throat and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well uh I should get going before I'm late" she said with a shy smile.

"Sure" Jade said, still pretty much entranced. The girl held out her hand to Jade, who looked at it, curiously. "I'm Tori" She said.

Jade took her hand. "I'm Jade, pleasure to meet you" They both laughed as Tori turned and bid farewell. Jade watched her walk away before Beck came up and slapped her on the back.

"Don't even think about it, you know it would be too dangerous" Beck said before Andre bumped his shoulder.

"Yeah but...there's something...different about her" Jade said, looking in the direction of Tori's class. Andre chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jade's shoulders. "I wouldn't blame you because she is crazy hot but that can wait until lunch. Do you feel like going to class?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"Nah I'm good. I feel like releasing some stress" she said, giving him a knowing smirk. Beck put arm around Jade's other shoulder as they walked out the school halls, laughing. The boys ran off toward the parking lot of the school, while Jade turned and looked back at the school, and sighed and turned away, all the while trying to shake a certain beautiful brunette out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beck and Andre chased after Jade as they returned to the school. By the time they got back, lunch had begun so they decided to head to the Asphalt Cafe. Just as they walked in, Jade spotted Tori walking in as well. Unfortunately, Tori was already begin greeted with a kiss from her boyfriend, who sadly happened to be none other than Ryder. Jade let out a sigh and put her glasses and walked by the two, with Beck and Andre behind her. Tori, however, zoned out of what her boyfriend was telling her and became entranced with the Goth beauty once again. Tori watched the girl walk past her. Just walk past her like they never even met. _What's the deal? She's not talking to me now?_ She was so lost in thought she didn't notice her boyfriend ask her a question until he tapped her shoulder, breaking her train of thought. "Hey babe you there?" He called, waving a hand in her face.

"Huh? Yeah sorry I was just um..." Tori trailed off as Ryder turned and looked at Jade and her friends join another group. He turned back to her and gave her a curious look.

"Why are you staring at her? Did she do something to you?"

"No we're cool"

"I dunno if that's a good idea" _Say what now?_ She thought.

"Why?"

"She has a huge infamous reputation. I don't think your parents would want you around them" he said, causing Tori to roll her eyes. _Ugh is he seriously pulling this card? I'll show him._

"Look Ryder, you may care about the shit my parents spout but its comes to a limit. Now if you'll excuse me..."she said, walking past Ryder and to the group. As she approached them, they all turned and gave her a curious bored look. Tori got a weary vibe from their stares. She sucked in a breath and walked up to Jade, who was leaning against the wall.

"What do you want doe blood?" One of the members asked with disgust in his voice. Jade gave him a hard look.  
"Be nice Zaf. She didn't do nothing to you"

"You know their kind don't mingle with ours" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Tori. Jade was getting ready to respond but Tori cut her off.

"I'm here for a reason aren't I? Hear me out before you put me in a goddamn category" Tori snapped. Jade let out a chuckle. "Seems the new blood is a little feisty. Okay then" she said, pushing off the wall to stand in front of Tori. "What do we owe this honor of being in your presence?" She quipped with a smirk.

"Don't get all snarky with me pendejo" She countered with a smirk of her own.

"Ohhh someone got some fire inside her" Jade quipped as the others let out a set of ooos and chuckles.

"Do I have enough fire to ask you to hang out tonight?" Tori challenged, raising her eyebrow.

"Hmm...do you think you're nut job of a boyfriend would mind?" Jade countered, looking at the boy who was sending disgusting glances at her.

"If I actually cared if he minded I wouldn't be here now would I?" She countered back.

"I like this one" Andre stated with a laugh. _You're not the only one_ , Jade thought.

"Sure we can hang. I'll pick you up after school. How about that?"

"I'm down. See ya later" Tori said, with a wave.

"Bye sunshine" She said mostly to herself. In all truths it took all of Jade's willpower to not run after the girl and kiss her right in front of everyone. One, because the crew would never let her hear the end of it and she would probably have to murder the lot of them and second she has a boyfriend…She has a BOYFRIEND! She shook her head as that one word hung in her thoughts. _What am I doing? I can't be having these thoughts_ , she thought. She needed a release and knew just how to get it. _Ugh twice in one day! This girl is gonna kill me_. She jumped off the wall and started walking.

"I need to release some stress. Let's go" She commanded. They got up and followed her as she walked toward the school exit. As they walked away, Tori watched them with a curious glance. _Where are they off to now?_ She wondered.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur and soon enough, Tori found herself waiting outside the school for her mysterious friend. 30 minutes past and she felt as if Jade would be a no show. _Wouldn't blame her. What would she wanna hang with me for?_ She thought to herself. Suddenly she felt strong toned feminine arms wrap around her and pick her up. She began to panic before she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Somebody's jumpy" Jade quipped, setting the girl back on her feet.

"You think? You nearly scared the life out of me" Tori exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. That made Jade chuckle.

"Aww, does someone need a hug?" Jade quipped, raising a mischievous eyebrow at her. Tori punched her in the arm but leaned into the girl's embrace. That caught Jade off guard a little but slowly wrapped her arms around the girl's body. Tori's hour glass frame fit perfectly with her own. Tori leaned back and looked Jade straight into her eyes. She noticed they were a mystical dark green. She seemed so entranced that she didn't even noticed both of them were leaning into each other…..breathing heavy…They were so close...lips centimeters apart...

"Tori!" A voice called out, breaking the two apart. Jade regained her composure, rubbing her neck while Tori turned beet red as Ryder came running up to them. Once he caught up with them he tried to give Tori a kiss but she moved so he end up kissing her cheek. Of course he paid no mind to it.

"So uh what are you two up to?" He asked.

"Chillin" Jade replied with a bored expression, putting her shades on and leaning against a nearby tree.

"Um okay well uh Tori babe, I have to talk to you" He said, trying to lead her away but she wouldn't budge.

"Ryder that could wait till later, we have somewhere to go, right Jay? Tori said, turning to look at the girl. Caught off guard by the nickname she just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Tori hooked her arm with Jade's, waved to Ryder, and took off in the direction of Jade's car. As they were walking, the girl's hands slid down each other's arms to hold each other's hands. Ryder spotted this and grew angry and walked off. I refused to let that rebel bitch take my Tori away from me, he thought, walking off in the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls decided to hang out at the beach. The whole day, they splashed in the water, chased each other and wrestled in the water. It was close to sunset and neither felt like leaving so they just decided to relax and watch the sunset.

"This is the most fun I've had in...ever!" Tori exclaimed dramatically falling and landing on the blanket next to the other girl.

Jade looked at her surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yep"

"No parties?"

"Nope"

"No drinking"

"Nada'

"Oh this is heartbreaking" That made Tori prop herself up on her elbows and glare at the girl.

"Don't you and your boy do anything?"

"Besides be with the family and make out? Nope"

"This is a crime" That made Tori laugh. She sat up fully and gave Jade this look of thought.

"I always had to be this perfect teenage girl with the perfect boyfriend. I never knew what it was like to party, drink, hang out past nine-"

"You're never out past nine?" Jade interrupted, making the other girl hit her in the shoulder.

"Let me finish!"

"You have a curfew?"

"Jade" Tori warned.

"Alright alright" Jade laughed, raising her hands in mock surrender. Tori rolled her eyes and continued. "It's just…everyone has always wanted me to be perfect that I never knew what it was to truly be myself…..to truly let go" Jade thought for a moment then scooted closer to the girl.

"And who is the true you?" Tori looked down at her lap, trying to hold back tears.

"Someone not perfect" She choked out with a sob. Jade had never seen Tori so broken down before it actually hurt her too. She leaned in and gently tilted her chin so they were making eye contact.

"You're perfect to me" she said, looking straight into the girls eyes. Tori smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks….nobody has ever told me that. Not even Ryder" Jade glanced down to her lips before looking back up to her eyes. "Well maybe he should" she said, rest her forehead on Tori's. For some reason Jade felt the need to lean in but quickly cleared her throat and scooted a little away, remembering the consequences of what could happen if she goes down that path. To try and clear her head, she started drumming a rhythm on her bag and started singing the first song that came to her head. 

**_Am I wrong  
for thinking out the box from where I stay?  
Am I wrong  
for saying that I'll choose another way?  
I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing  
Just cause everybody doing what they all do  
If one thing I know,  
how far would I grow?  
I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home_**

Tori couldn't believe how enchanting Jade's voice was. She also recognized the song jade started to sing since it was one of her favorites. She leaned on her elbow, contently watching Jade sing.

 ** _So am I wrong  
for thinking that we could be something for real?  
Now am I wrong  
for trying to reach the things that I can't see?  
But that's just how I feel,  
that's just how I feel  
That's just how I feel  
trying to reach the things that I can't see_**

At that point Tori finally joined in with the Goth, voices blending together in sync. Jade was amazed at how her and Tori's voice perfectly harmonized. As they sang some passerby stopped to listen to them and cheered when they finished, causing Tori to laugh and Jade to shyly rub the back of her neck. They looked over at each other and just stare into each other eyes. Time slowed as they gazed at each other. Brown and green eyes scanned one another, taking in every detail of each other. For Tori it was like looking into a storm. Like so many emotions raging at once and then…..nothing. For Jade she knew the other girl was trying to read her emotions. The thing was whether to let her in or not. Tori's phone blaring to life broke the trance between them. Tori leaned over to check her phone and her expression soured fast. She sent a quick text and turned back to Jade.

"I have to go. My mom is bugging out because apparently Ryder blabbered to my mom saying I'm hanging out with someone that is of "bad influence" on me" she said, using air quotes. That caused Jade to chuckle and stand up. Dusting herself off, she offered her hand to the other girl.

"C'mon lemme drive you home before you get into more trouble cause of my "influence"" she quipped, with a smirk. Tori took her hand and got up, laughing. "In your defense, your influence has been the best time of my entire life" she said as they reached Jade's car.

"I would hope so" she joked, opening the door for Tori to get in.

"Hmm a gentlewoman also? Maybe you're not all bad" Tori joked back as Jade got in the driver seat. Jade started the car and looked over at Tori with a mischievous smile. "I'm full of surprises" and with that, she took off. The ride to Tori's house was spent in silence with Tori occasionally speaking up to tell her which way to go. Neither girl mined it. Both were thinking and trying to figure the other out. Well more so Tori trying to figure out the girl next to her, while fighting back the growing crush on her. Jade pulled up to Tori's house and both saw Ryder waiting by the girl's front door.

"Looks like we took too long for your loverboy" Jade quipped, watching the boy from the front step grill them. Tori rolled her eyes and leaned over and kissed Jade on the cheek, surprising the other girl. "Antagonize my boyfriend later. Text me when you get home" she said with a smile as she got out Jades car. Jade watched Tori bypass Ryder with an "I don't wanna hear it" as they both disappeared into the girls house. Jade composed herself and took off towards her house. Once she got home she noticed the others still weren't home. Not like she cared. They were big boys, they knew to stay out of trouble and be safe. She went to her room and changed into shorts and a black tank top. Once she finished changing, she went and flopped on her bed with a dramatic sigh. She couldn't get Tori off her mind. She had already came to the realization of her feelings but she knew that it that it was pointless. Even if Tori did return her feelings they would still have to deal with the fact that not only does she have a boyfriend but she has to keep her secret from the girl. She decided not to think on it and get some sleep. She quickly shot Tori a text and sat her phone down. Just as she was getting ready to turn over her phone came to life.

 ** _Sorry about Ryder ruining the rest of the day for us. I had loads of fun with you- T_**

 ** _It's cool we can always make up for it another time lol –J_**

 ** _Oh there's gonna be other times? Lol-T_** Jades heart skipped a beat at that. _Okay Jade bring it home_.

 ** _Only if you want there to be sunshine lol-J_**

 ** _Lol of course! I love hanging with you Jay. How does this Saturday sound?-T_**

 ** _Sounds awesome. See ya tomorrow Vega.-J_**

 ** _Night Jay XOXO-T_**

Jade put her phone down and laid back with a smile. She couldn't believe they're hanging out again so soon! Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see what would happen. She let her thought wonder as sleep claimed her with a certain Latina in mind.


End file.
